


I lost everything (over and over again)

by Avalancemess



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ava Sharpe - Freeform, AvaLance, Canon, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Sara Lance - Freeform, soft!sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalancemess/pseuds/Avalancemess
Summary: “Right now I just want to be close to you.”“I’m here love, I’m not going anywhere.”
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 192





	I lost everything (over and over again)

Sara had felt so nervous about going back to the Waverider. She had been thinking about the day she’d see her family again, imagining looking them in the eyes and remembering how they died over and over again.

She had failed them all countless times, but they still had no idea of what actually happened.

She should’ve known that nothing would have changed while she was gone, but it just feels so wrong. Everything _had_ changed.

The legends tried to understand what had happened to Sara and the others, but this isn’t really something you can get unless you’ve experienced it yourself.

It was hard for her not to be able to talk to her friends, and so was not being able to talk to her girlfriend.

When you see someone you love die, knowing they gave their life to save yours, it changes you. Oliver saved the whole universe, but for Sara, no world was complete without him it.

She was laying in her bunk, hugging her pillow close to her chest. A couple of tears ran over her cheeks. She noticed how the pillow smelled like Ava, indicating that she had been sleeping in her bed this whole time.

It felt so normal to be there, almost too normal, as if nothing ever happened at all.

The warmth and comfort of her own bed made it easy for her to fall asleep pretty fast. She needed the rest desperately.

When Ava entered the room that evening, she stood in awe for a few seconds before she moved again.

She tried to be as quiet as possible, but unfortunately Sara is a light sleeper. Ava smiled apologetically when she noticed the captain looking up at her.

Suddenly she realised that Sara might still be upset with her, so she decided that she should probably say something.

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” She started, looking over at Sara, catching her eyes.

“Are you upset, about earlier? Because I know I’m bad at emotions and I really didn’t want to upset you...“

Sara’s face didn’t shift, so she got a little nervousthat she screwed up again.

“I’m upset, but I know you didn’t mean for me to be. I forgive you.” Sara said sincerely. Her arms were still hugging the pillow, but she would so much rather be holding holding Ava.

“Right now I just want to be close to you, because I missed you. I lost you, but you’re here now and I’m never letting go of you ever again.” Sara said, tears running down her face.

Ava immediately rushed to comfort her, hugging her tightly as she let out countless sobs. Sara had rarely ever cried like this, but Ava was ready to be there for her.

“I’m here love,” Ava whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stay right here, close to you. For as long as you want me to.” 

She had a few tears staining her face, she was so thankful to have her Sara back again.

After a few minutes Sara’s breath steadied and she had stopped crying. Ava caressed her girlfriends face so that she could look at her.

Their eyes were red and they probably looked horrible, but neither of them cared too much. They were lost in each others eyes, trying to comprehend what was going on in the other’s mind right now.

“I watched earths die, one by one, knowing you guys were there and I was not. I felt so powerless, so weak.” Sara explained. Ava squeezed her hand a little encouraging her to go on.

“We were gone for what felt like years. It’s only been weeks to you, but to me, I’ve been away from this life for a long, long time.”

She sighed, wiping away a tear that had slipped from her eye. Ava pulled her a little bit closer and Sara leaned her head against the other woman’s chest. Listening to Ava’s heartbeat always calmed her down.

“I love you so much Ava, you have no idea how much I do. You’re everything to me.” She spoke softly, looking up at her girlfriend, who looked at her like she put all the stars in the sky.

She turned around and placed a soft kiss onto Ava’s lips. The kiss was delicate, meaningful. She put all her feelings into it, determined to make Ava feel how much she loved her.

And Ava did feel that love, she felt it now more than ever. She realised more and more that Sara is vital to her and that she couldn’t live without her anymore.

They both leaned forward a little, just untill their foreheads were touching. Their eyes were still closed and the only sounds in the room surrounding them was their breathing.

It was the most beautiful kind of silence. Sitting there, touching each other in all these delicate little ways. Every sensation was felt so deeply, even the smallest touch taking their breath away.

They shared that silence for a while, taking in everything. Until Ava noticed how sleepy Sara looked and decided it was best for them to lay down.

She made sure that Sara was comfortable and got her some water before she quickly entered the bed again.

She watched Sara, who was still hugging her pillow, as she laid there so peacefully.

She almost felt bad for interrupting the scene, but she kind of needed her pillow back.

She got a little closer to Sara and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She kept her hand right there, caressing her beautiful face.

“Hey love, you think I can get that back?” She asked softly, a smile spread across her face as she saw Sara get flustered.

“Oh ‘m sorry Aves.” Sara mumbled, throwing an arm over Ava’s body and pulling her closer.

She planted a kiss on the taller woman’s temple and then gently tucked the pillow underneath her head.

“Sweet dreams.” Ava whispered into her ear. Sara sighed contently and buried her face deeper into Ava’s side.

“‘Night, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if anyone reads these things, but anyway I’m looking for people who are attending Ultimate elseworlds in Birmingham to socialise with 😂 (message me on tumblr: @avalancemess)


End file.
